The Longest Night
by abiholmes97
Summary: Anthony gets a bad stomach bug and Abi and Dan have to deal with it for the first time. Chaos ensues!


The Longest Night

It was the night that I had been dreading ever since I became a mum.

The night when Anthony was sick…

Now, he had been poorly before, the odd cold or bug but nothing like this.

The day started normally. We were up from about half six and breakfasted from around 7 am. I kissed and waved Dan off to work at half seven and set to getting Anthony ready for nursery. He was four but being a November baby we had missed this year's school enrolment. Not that Anthony minded, he enjoyed nursery and had some good friends. I had the day off work and was planning to spend it… cleaning. Typical mum jobs.

Anthony was at nursery for nine that morning but instead of going home, I popped into see Mum and Dad. They lived in the centre of London still (I don't think Sherlock could live anywhere else!) and I always made a habit of seeing them. Hamish would be at school (He was almost 9 now) and so would Amber- who was 12. But Christopher would be there and any excuse to see any of my brothers was ok by me.

So I swung by Baker Street- which was abnormally quiet for half nine on a Tuesday morning. I opened the front door and was greeted by Mrs Hudson who was cleaning the hall outside her flat. She had been my Dad's landlord for a long time now and always had time for a chat.

"Good Morning, Mrs H!" I said cheerfully shutting the door behind me.

She looked up to see who had spoken and smiled. "Oh, good morning Abigail dear." She said, "No Anthony today?"

"No, he's at nursery today." I said, "But I thought I'd look in on mum and Dad before I started cleaning."

She smiled. "Mum jobs?" she asked, sympathetically.

"Mum jobs!" I replied, smiling walking to the stairs.

"You know," Mrs Hudson said, looking up at me, "I can remember the days when you, Sally and Johnny Lestrade and young Emily Watson would bound up and down these stairs between each other's houses."

"And now look at us. All of us mothers and Sally has baby number two on the way." I said.

"Where's the time gone?" she asked smiling.

"I have no idea Mrs H," I muttered to myself heading upstairs, "No idea at all."

I had a pleasant morning with Molly and Sherlock and Chris. Sherlock was especially pleased to see me because it meant he could switch 'The Lion King' off which was Chris's favourite film at the moment. I left around lunchtime and I met Dan for lunch outside Thames House. We had a walk along the river and then I left him to go home. Greg was picking Anthony up for me and I had to get some cleaning done before Anthony had my attention. I got the top floor and bathroom's cleaned before I heard the doorbell ring. Answering it I found Greg carrying my son in his arms.

"Hey?" I said, confused slightly.

"Hey, Abi." Greg said, "You have a poorly boy."

"Oh really?" I asked, taking him off of his Grandad.

"Yeah. I think he might have that stomach bug that Rory had a few weeks back. You're in for a long night."

I groaned. I had been waiting for this ever since I became a mum. "Thanks Greg. Take care."

I took Anthony into the house and laid him on the sofa.

"Mummy?" he asked, looking up at me.

I knelt beside him, putting my hand on his forehead. "Yeah?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't feel so go-"and he threw up all over my legs and the floor.

I sighed and stood up. Anthony started to cry. I knelt back down.

"I'm sorry Mummy," he said, "I'm sor-"but he was sick again. I rubbed his back as he was sick telling him it would be ok.

Once he had finished, I carried him upstairs and sat him on my bed. I took my jeans off and put them on the floor. I took off what he was wearing and put them on top of my jeans. I then went to the bathroom and started running a bath. I went back to get the clothes to find a pile of puke on my freshly made bed. I sighed. I needed reinforcements.

I put Anthony in the bath, hoping that he wouldn't be sick for a while, Being in the bath seemed to cheer him up. He sat playing with the bubbles and his toys and I phoned his Dad. When I couldn't get onto him, I phoned his boss, Harry.

 _Hello?_

"Hi Harry, sorry to bother you, but is my husband there?" I asked, nicely.

 _Yes, I'll just put you through._

"Thanks Harry." And waited to be put through to Dan.

 _Hi Abi. Sorry, my mobile was in my jacket pocket and I was talking to Zoe about something. What's up?_

"Anthony has a stomach bug."

 _Is he ok?_

"Yeah, he keeps being sick and he's looking very sorry for himself. I've got him in the bath but I need help. Can you come home?"

 _Abi, its Harry. Daniel's on his way home now. My orders!_

 _Well, I guess that's that. I'll be home as quickly as I can._

"Thanks Harry." I said, smiling in relief.

 _No worries. You need him and I dare say Anthony wants his Dad. Tell Daniel he has as long as he need off. We can manage._

And he hung up. I looked at Anthony in the bath.

"Daddy's coming home." I said, stroking his hair. He nodded and went pale. I jumped off the toilet seat, opened it and grabbed him out the bath just before he puked again. I got him dried and in some fresh clothes. We went and sat on the sofa. (I had cleaned up the sick from earlier). We put 'The Avengers' on and were happily watching it when Dan came in.

"Hey," he said softly, "How is he?"

I looked up and smiled. "Hey. You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

He came round and kissed me and looked at Anthony. "Hey kiddo." He said.

"Hi Daddy." He said, mournfully. Dan kissed his forehead.

He sat next to me. "How are you coping?"

"We've been doing ok. I've had to strip our bed and wash the floor of the living room but since bath time, we've been ok."

He nodded. "Why don't I take over here and you can go get cleaned up." He said, tucking some hair behind my ear. "And you could put some trousers on!" he said smiling.

I looked down. I was so busy looking after my son that I had forgotten to put any clean trousers back on.

"I'm just saying," he said, grinning, "You don't have too. I'm enjoying seeing you in your pants!"

I gave him a look and hit him on the arm. "Your son is sick!" I said, smiling a little.

"Does that mean I'm not allowed to flirt?"

I just walked off.

By seven that evening, Anthony had changed outfits 4 times, Dan twice and I had changed 3 times. I put a wash on that night so that we'd have clothes for the morning. They wouldn't be ironed or anything but we wouldn't be going anywhere. I put Anthony to bed and brought the monitor downstairs.

"Well, he's asleep." I said, curling up to my husband. "You are on first puke duty!"

"Puke duty?" he asked, looking at me, "Is that what we're calling it?"

"Got any better ideas?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Sick patrol?"

We both looked at each other and said, "Puke duty!" and then started laughing.

"I've got extra pyjamas out, 3 changes of bedding, the shower is in Anthony size position and I've made coffee."

"Blimey!" Dan said, looking at me, "Are we prepping for Armageddon?"

I gave him another look. He went quiet. Then he said, "You've been amazing, you know, this afternoon."

"I've been a mum." I said, yawning.

"Yeah, but it's still amazing. It would have been a disaster if it had been me!"

I paused for a moment. "That's true!"

"Hey!" he said, indignantly, "You're not supposed to say that! You're supposed to say, 'I'm sure you'd be amazing too, Daniel!'"

I laughed, "I'm sorry. I'm sure you'd be amazing too!"

"That's better!" and he tickled me.

"No, don't!" I said, giggling like a school girl.

"Don't do what?" he asked innocently.

"Tickle me!" I said.

"Ok!" and he tickled me back. I laughed until my sides hurt and I was crying. Then he stopped and I got my breath back. Then we heard Anthony crying.

"I'm on my way." Said Dan.

"I'll get the cleaning stuff…" I said.

We were in for the longest night ever….

THE END


End file.
